


【莫萨】Country Girl（双重人格扎）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: Cou ntr y Girl





	【莫萨】Country Girl（双重人格扎）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；标题来自Rosen Tantau家的一款玫瑰（惯例没名字找玫瑰）；这是我之前答应老师的生贺，结果过了近一个月才想起来（。）  
> 梗：米萨米扎双重人格和萨老师的故事（概括来说就是“我杀我自己”）

厚重的丝绒窗帘遮盖了黑夜，也遮盖了窗外玫瑰的视线，屋内的人连一支蜡烛都没有点，就这样在一片黑暗的房中媾合。声音和气味在这个封闭而黑暗的空间中流窜，他们连接吻都需要顺着汗湿的腰侧一直往上抚到脸颊，揉过湿润的脸侧，才能摸到微张着吐出团团热气和呻吟的嘴，将自己的唇和齿贴上去，舌黏腻地也闯入对方的口腔里，将呻吟和粗喘压进彼此的喉口。  
身下被后入的男人被松开后喉间先前被咽下的呻吟就再次吐出，他只能胡乱地摸索到趴在自己身上操自己的人的手，刚扣紧了对方的手腕，却在另一刻松开了，像是受了惊的小动物在冲动下咬住了主人的手，却在下一秒立刻松开小小的、无害的乳齿，身上的男人发出了一声意义不明的轻笑，被淹没在了这一房间中的各色声音之中。  
黑暗的房间，拉紧的窗帘，窗外投来视线的粉色玫瑰，含糊地从街上传来的声音，不管是人声还是马车的声音都被搅碎，再也听不清原来的模样，被房中流窜的皮肉撞击的声音、接吻的声音以及呻吟声一同淹没于这洪流之中。在这样的房间中，他们放弃了传教士体位，不拘是双方都赤裸地像是出生之时一般地直接在被子上翻滚，还是用其他各色的，也许妓院中的人都耻于出口的体位，对他们来说也只是一场在黑夜中的交合。  
有些事情只能发生在黑夜。

早啊，大师，您昨晚睡得好吗。莫扎特在美泉宫门口恰巧撞上了萨列里，他顶着有些蓬乱的金发笑眯眯地找一袭黑衣的宫廷音乐长搭话，对方今天看起来却心情意外的好，不仅正视了莫扎特，还带着点几乎看不出的浅笑向对方回了个好。  
您看起来心情很好。莫扎特和萨列里并肩走在精美图画和各色廊柱之下，莫扎特侧着头跟萨列里搭着话，垂在萨列里看不到的那侧的手却狠狠地攥了一下。萨列里像是对这个问题有些意外，却还是侧头给出了肯定的答案。走廊之外的玫瑰投来各色的视线，就这样照耀在阳光之下，萨列里的后摆在行走之间轻微地浮动，他并没有注意到身侧的莫扎特探究地看向他眼睛的目光。  
莫扎特在告别萨列里之后站在走廊里，嘴角的笑容缓缓落下，他偏头看向阳光里舒展自己的玫瑰们，玫瑰也将视线投向他，他们之间并没有厚重的窗帘和黑夜，只有赤裸而清楚的日光。他刚才在萨列里眼中探寻到丝丝缕缕未褪的媚意，这样的眼神他并不生疏，他却陌生于在萨列里眼中看到这样的神情。  
有些事情只会发现于白昼。

沃尔夫冈，萨列里有些抱怨地喊了一句趴在自己身上的人，对方并没有软下来的阴茎还插在他的后穴之中，加上他之前射进去的已经被肠道捂热的精液，萨列里的整个胃腔中都有一种诡异的饱胀感。身上的汗出了好几轮，连他额前的发都已经粘在了脸侧，身上的人却还是就这样从背后搂住了他，带着汗的肌肤贴在一起，就像已经长为了一体，热量从彼此间传递，直把他又逼出了一身汗。  
对方却不管他在喊什么，在一片黑暗中摸索着萨列里的脖颈，张开了嘴上去就是一口。萨列里嘶了一声后摸索了一下，毕竟两个人基本上连你我也看不清，这一口的位置在喉结之下，领口和领花便能将这个见不得人的咬痕遮盖起来，就算被咬出了血也不是很妨事。萨列里还没来得及说什么，身上那人却突然又快又狠地操了起来，所有的问句在出口之前便全部被搅成了呻吟，再被插进嘴中的手指支离，萨列里还像是前晚一般的小心，甚至不敢拿牙轻轻地磨一磨那两根手指，只能拿舌头讨好地卷了卷指腹，以防唾液顺着对方的手腕一直滴到被单上。  
安东尼奥，对方沙哑着一把嗓子贴在他耳边又缓又慢地唤着他的名字，阴茎又深又重地操尽他的后穴，直把先前射进去的精液勾带了一点出来，又操了进去，来回之间把混着肠液的浓精磨成了白色的泡沫，就这样黏在萨列里被开苞成红色的后穴上，要是能点起蜡烛欣赏，那定是色情又诱人。萨列里的身上看起来就只有黑白两种颜色，黑色的发和眼，白色的皮肉，除了脖颈上道不明的那个红色的咬痕，就只剩眼底流窜的红色泪痕和浓浓的媚意。  
蜡烛被点亮了。

莫扎特。萨列里有些不解地看向坐在自己身侧的莫扎特，他们今天约好了一起来讨论未完的合作稿，萨列里备好了下午茶和沙发，他们就这样舒舒服服地并坐在暖阳下一边喝红茶一边涂涂画画。萨列里讲着讲着却发现身侧的莫扎特像是走神了一般，突然住了嘴，就这样愣愣地坐在沙发上，连手里的杯子把他的掌心烫出了点点红色都没注意，萨列里只能唤了他一声，再小心地将杯子从莫扎特手上取走，杯底与茶碟碰撞的细小声音终于唤回了莫扎特仿佛已经飘远的注意力。  
萨列里低头啜了一口加了糖的红茶，有些烫舌不过喝进胃里后却会变成刚好的微烫，热度从胃里能一直扩散到后腰，他不动声色地将自己又往后坐了一点，沙发上的靠枕在他的后背和后腰提供了柔软却有力地支撑，萨列里在弯腰放下茶杯时完全错过了莫扎特看向他颈侧的视线，红色的咬痕在不见阳光的奶白皮肉伤异常鲜艳。  
您过了一个美好的昨夜，莫扎特在萨列里抬头后已经恢复了往常笑嘻嘻的样子，这个询问看起来也只像是他正常的调笑，毕竟正常的男人谁没有应有的欲望呢，莫扎特本人也绝不是那种禁欲的清教徒，萨列里以为莫扎特是在调笑他颈侧狂野的咬痕，于是也放松地靠在了靠枕上，笑着眨眨眼给出了肯定的答复，却没注意到他面前的这个莫扎特嘴角是笑着的，眼睛却不是。  
蜡烛被吹灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一篇沙雕后续，会把事情讲的更清楚一点，这篇是纯pwp


End file.
